This invention relates to lightweight, durable carrier bags for attachment to upright handlebars of a bicycle.
Until recently, the most common way for carrying objects on a bicycle has been to place them in some form of basket mounted on the bicycle, the basket usually being an open, "basket-weave" or gridwork of metal or a plastic or fibrous material. The use of metal, plastic or fiber baskets provided little protection for the objects from the environment, particularly bad weather, so it was often necessary to carefully wrap any objects to be carried in the open types of carrier to ensure that they would not become soiled or wet.
In most cases, the open type carriers have been attached to the handlebars by belts or straps which mount the carrier some distance forward of the handlebars. Also, since the carriers have been of the open type, it was necessary to mount them in a substantially horizontal plane so that objects carried in them would not fall out when the bicycle was riding over rough ground. Because the baskets had to be mounted in a horizontal plane some distance away from the handlebars, a significant torque was applied to the straps or belts such that the carriers tended to swing rather freely from side to side and from front to back, particularly when the bicycle was being maneuvered and the carrier was loaded.
Moreover, the straps or belts for fastening the open types of carrier to the handlebars have been normally attached at the top of the basket. Because the fastening straps or belts are attached near the top wall of the carriers, the carriers hang low from the handlebars. A disadvantage of such a low hung basket is that its overall height is limited to the distance between the handlebars and the front wheel.